


A Cute Night in the Fair Lights

by DTheShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/pseuds/DTheShadow
Summary: Hunk thinks it's about time Lance starts dating again, and what better way then to set him up on a date with his own boyfriend's hot friend?





	A Cute Night in the Fair Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starboyshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/gifts).



> This is for starboyshiro for the Shance Support Squad's V-Day Exchange. It was interesting writing a dating scene for once so I hope it turned out well.

For a while now Hunk has been telling Lance that he should try going on a double date with his boyfriend, Keith, and Keith's best friend Shiro, but Lance had his reservations.

After his last relationship turned into a mess, he decided to try to take a break. However, Hunk kept assuring him that Shiro was different and that they could possibly be really good for each other. He also kept telling Lance how hot Shiro is. So in the end, Lance decided he would entertain his friend's little matchmaking session and see how it goes.

"How well do you know this guy?" Lance asks as they head to the fair.

"I'd say relatively well. I mean him and Keith are roommates, so I usually see him when we hang out at their place. I probably know him as well as you know Keith I guess," Hunk replies, "We've talked several times and he seems like a cool guy, and Keith also thinks that you two would probably click, so that has to count for something right?"

"I guess so," Lance says.

Hunk looks over at Lance, "Hey don't worry, it's going to be great just wait."

A few minutes later they make it to the fair and head to the spot where they are supposed to meet Keith and Shiro.

As they approach, Lance spots Keith and standing next to him is a tall and muscular man.

"Is the tall guy supposed to be Shiro?" Lance quickly whispered to Hunk.

Hunk looks over to where Keith and the guy next him are standing and waves at Keith, "That's him alright."

Well, Hunk definitely wasn't lying about Shiro being hot, and suddenly Lance wished he had decided to go on a double date with these guys sooner. Shiro was only wearing a simple grey tank top with white shorts that showed off his arm and leg muscles, as well as a prosthetic right arm. He also horizontal scar across his nose and short black hair with a fluff of white hair for bangs.

Lance was practically swooning at the sight of him.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up," Keith says as him and Shiro approach, "I was beginning to worry you got stuck somewhere."

"Oh come on sweetie, we're not that late," Hunk says smiling as he pulls Keith into a hug, "Besides, Lance just couldn't decide what to wear to impress his hot date."

Lance's face starts to heat up as he begins to get flustered, "H-Hunk!"

Out of the corner of he sees Shiro try to hold in a laugh, and Lance's heart skips a beat and he blushes just a little harder. Shiro then offers his right hand, the prosthetic one, and asks, 'Lance right?"

It takes a moment for Lance to collect what sanity he has left, and shakes Shiro's hand, "Yah that's me, and you must be Shiro."

Shiro gives Lance a smile, "Indeed I am. I've heard a lot about you from Hunk and Keith."

"What have they said about me?" Lance asks nervously.

"Only that you are funny, cute, and completely my type," Shiro says with a soft laugh, "I can't say that they were wrong."

Lance is completely at a loss for words. He has never been good at being on the receiving end of flirting without completely losing his ability to function like a regular human being.

"Well, I'd say you guys are going to get along quite well," Hunk says, "Keith and I are going to head out to find a ride to go on."

"Wait! You're leaving?" Lance asks a little surprised.

"Well we are on a date Lance," Keith replies.

"Do you not want to go on a date alone with me Lance?' Shiro asks.

Lance suddenly gets quiet, "That's not what I said. I just thought we were all supposed to stay together since we said we were going to do a double date."

"Well that was kind of a ploy to get you to go on a date with Shiro," Hunk says, "Sorry for tricking you like that buddy, but you will be fine. Trust me. You're going to have a lot of fun."

"I feel so betrayed," Lance groans, "Alright I guess we can do it like this, but you owe me for lying to me."

"Sure, whatever you say Lance, but you'll be thanking me later," Hunk says as he pats Lance on the back, "Alright we will see you later then."

And with that Hunk and Keith head out into the crowd towards the rides.

Lance looks at Shiro sheepishly, "So, what do you want to do first?"

Shiro thinks for a second, "Well I guess I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, we could do that," Lance says, "I love fair food. It is bad for you, but it is just so good."

Shiro just smiles, "What do you want?"

"I really just want a corndog. I don't know how fairs do it, but they taste so much better than store bought corndogs."

As they make their way into a line Shiro asks, "So, on the topic of food, do you ever cook at all?"  
,  
"Well, Hunk is the one who mainly cooks at our place. He is good at it and enjoys it, so I just let him cook for me if he wants, which is usually always," Lance replies with a smile, "I do cook when he isn't home though. However, it's not nearly as good."

"Well then you're lucky," Shiro laughs, "Keith and I hardly know our way around a kitchen, and when I do cook, it usually goes wrong. So, to stay healthy I just buy things that aren't hard to cook."

Lance laughs as they get to the front of the line and order two corndogs.

"I'll pay for it," Shiro says.

"Wait no, I wanted it so I'll pay for it," Lance says reaching for his wallet.

Shiro just smiles and pulls out the money from his wallet, "Too late. I already have the money out."

"Fine, but I'm paying next time," Lance says as he takes his corndog and starts to eat it.

As they finish up their food they decide to go on some rides.

"What do you want to go on first?" Lance asks.

Shiro looks around, "Well the Tilt A Whirl is always fun."

"That ride never fails to make me dizzy."

"Just looking at you makes me feel dizzy inside," Shiro says with a smirk.

Lance bursts out laughing, "Wow. That was just so bad."

"Really? That bad?" Shiro says laughing along with Lance.

After a couple of rides, Lance grabs Shiro's hand and leads him to a fair game that has several bottles stacked on top of each other.

Lance buys three balls to throw and hands two of them to Shiro, "So, the goal is to knock over all of the bottles in one throw."

"Seems simple enough," Shiro says as he takes the first ball and throws it managing to knock over only half of the bottle, "Dang."

Lance holds in a laugh, "Don't worry. You can try again."

Shiro grabs the second ball and throws it, again only managing to get half of the bottles.

Shiro just chuckles, "Well I guess I'm not that good at this."

Lance pats Shiro on the back, "It's alright. Now see how it's done," Lance then throws the last ball and knocks all of the bottles over, "Boom! That's how it's done."

"Wow. You are quite the sharpshooter."

"It's a gift," Lance says with a smirk on his face as the person running the game gives him a large bear as a prize. He then offers it to Shiro, "Here take it. For the corndog."

As night rolls around and the fair starts closing, Lance asks, "Where do you think Hunk and Keith are? It's getting late and we should probably head home soon."

Shiro laughs nervously, "Actually, Keith gave me his keys when we first got here and told me that I should bring you home after our date."

Lance's face heats up, "Oh. Well, I guess we should head out then."

They then get into Keith's car and the journey to Lance and Hunk's place is filled with Lance giving Shiro directions and them listening to Keith's selection of music and singing along to it, and as Shiro parks in their driveway, Lance asks, "Walk me up to my door?"

Shiro smiles and follows Lance out of the car, and when they reach the door, Shiro grabs Lance's hand, "You know you're pretty fun to hang out with."

Lance blushes and gives Shiro a smile, "Thanks. I had a really good time with you."

"Are you busy next week? We could maybe grab lunch or go to a movie some time."

"Can you give me your phone?"

"Sure," Shiro says as he grabs his phone and hands it to Lance.

Lance takes a minute to put his number on Shiro's phone, "There, now you can text me whenever and we can work something out next week if you want to."

"Oh, I definitely want to Lance. It would be a pleasure."

"Well, I guess this is good night then," Lance says.

"I guess this is," Shiro says as he leans down to kiss Lance on the cheek, "Good night."

Lance can't help the smile spreading across his face as he blushes and squeezes Shiro's hand one last time before saying, "Good night," and releasing it, heading inside his house hopeful for the week to come.


End file.
